Speak now?
by TheHawkeyeTwins
Summary: Song-Fic, Based on the song 'speak now' by taylor swift, we do not own the song or FMA and any characters, Roy is marrying someone else, will Riza be able to stop him before he makes a big mistake? Set after FullMetal Alchemist:Brotherhood/Manga


**Speak now…?**

**we do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor the charaters, (we wish... then Royai forever!)**

'He is really doing it? It can't be true!' I told myself over and over, 'After everything we went through together he's just going to act like nothing happened '

"WAIT! Riza don't be selfish. It's his life and he deserves to be happy" I thought out loud "great, I'm talking to my self" I heard a knock on the door and Hayate started barking instantly. "shhh Hayate" As I walk to the door the canine followed a step behind me. As I opened the door I knew who it was from the disgusting smell of cigarettes. "Havoc, put that out please. I told you many times, Do Not Smoke In This House." As I took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it in the sink

"Sorry" he muttered

"Hello Riza, how are you this evening?" said a small voice that was hidden by Jeans tall figure. I quickly looked behind the Blonde smoker and saw Kain Fuery, Smiling like he always is.

"Good afternoon Fuery, I'm fine thank you" Wrapping my sweater tighter around me and hugging my waist. I knew they didn't believe me. They knew how I felt about…him. I told them I was fine with it… with him making the decisions he did. But inside they knew I wasn't, but they would never speak up.

"Okay, well the Chief wanted us to give you something for him, he was too busy to come and give it to you himself. He sends his regards. Here." Jean handed me a white envelope with grey and pink flowers across the bottom. I knew what it was; it was an invitation to…. I wouldn't go anyways. It wasn't my place to be.

"He really wants you to go, it would mean a lot to him." Kain tried to reassure me, probably seeing my facial expression and knowing that I didn't want to go. " wow I need to get my expressions straight, I used to be a closed book no one can read… no one but…him."

"I'm sure it would, but it isn't my place. And plus, It's in a few days and I don't have a dress" I hoped they took my message that I really didn't want to go... I just didn't, I couldn't.

"That's why I got this from Rebecca" Jean smiled as he said his girlfriend's name. Rebecca and jean have been dating for a few months now. He reached to the side and garbed a big while bag that a…. dress would fit in. "Here" holding it out to me to grab. I slowly grabbed it, almost as if it was a box with a bomb in it ready to explode.

"You didn't!" glaring daggers at them as they ran away and down the side walk to their car.

"WE GOT TO GO, BYE! SEE YOU AT THE WEDDING!" they screamed in a union. Voices dripping with fear of getting shot.

"Bye" I muttered to no one in particular. I walked back in my home and into my bedroom to look at the dress. It is a long, dark red dress that was short sleeved that covered her back, it also covered her neck, I'm glad it covers the tattoo on my neck and scar on my back, It had a triangle shape missing on the chest that showed too much cleavage for my liking. In a bag attached to it, was a pair of black flats. I mentally thanked Rebecca for not giving me heels. They were just a pair of plain black flats. Noting fancy, I like the shoes, just not the dress.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

"I can't do this, it's not right" For the past couple days I couldn't decide if I should go or not. There was a knock on the door then it opened.

"YOU WHO! RIZA!" Yelled Rebecca, maybe a little too loud, and she didn't even have to yell. My house was small.

"Hi, Rebecca, Jean" Jean had his hand around Rebecca's waist and kept her close. I envied them; they found each other and are happily in love. And I am alone…. I am miserable. But I caused too much pain and suffering… I do not deserve happiness.

"YOU'RE NOT DRESSED YET! Come-on get dressed we have half an hour!" once again she yelled when she was in the same room as me.

"I decide I don't want to go… I have the flu" I didn't really have the flu, but if I said 'Because I don't want to' or 'it's not my type of place' she would have made me go. But I knew I was already going because I looked fine and she knew I didn't have the flu.

"Oh boo flipping hoo, go get dressed!" she sassed me while pushing me into my bathroom and shoved the dressed in my hands and shut the door.

"You're not allowed to come out unless you have that dress on!" I sighed and slipped on the dress. It looked good to be honest, it clung to me in all the right places and it was long and hovered just over the ground so it looked like I was floating on air. I slipped on the flats and put my hair in a high-ish pony-tail and put some eyeliner and mascara on.

"Alright," I walked over to the door and knocked. "I'm ready, open up" I heard a shuffle, probably her pushing herself off the door she was leaning on to prevent me from escaping. Not like that would get in the way of me escaping… I saw her slowly crack the door to open; to see if I had the dress on. When she saw I did, she opened in fast, fast enough force to have my bangs blown out of my face and the dress shift back a little.

'PERFECT! You look beautiful! Doesn't she Jean?" not giving him time to answer she started again. "Great! Let's go, we got 5 minutes!" as she grabbed both Jean's and my hands and dragged us to the car.

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Rebecca, Jean and myself walk in to their back yard where the wedding is being held, quietly as if the place would blow up if we moved to loud, I feel like a 3rd wheel with the happy couple. Maria Ross spots us and sees me pleading for help, she says bye to the people she's talking to and walks over to see us.

"Hi guys"

"Hey Maria" we say in a union. I see Mase Hughes and his family come out of the house. The house is Tracy's I believe, Roy moved in with her a few months ago. He doesn't look happy, something that is very uncommon for the picture loving man. He looks over the crowd as if he's looking for someone very important. He then sees us and walks over to our little group.

"Riza I need your help" he quickly states. We're all surprise by his sudden request. He quickly grabs my hand and drags me into the house

"Uh, sir are you sure it's me your looking for?"

"stop with the 'sir', this isn't work, and yes I'm positive it's you" he drags me down a hallway and I see the room that Tracy is getting ready in, the door is closed but I can tell its hers by her yelling and screaming at her bridle party, telling them to do stuff and to look prettier or look uglier because they can't outshine the bride. The door opens and a few brides' mates come out glaring at the ground and muttering curse words under their breath. As this happens, Mase and I pass the room; she has light brown hair that's in an up-due and her sleeveless gown that shows way too much cleavage. As we pass the room she spots me, and goes crazy.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

"WHY IS SHE HERE? I WANT HER OUT NOW! SHE'LL RUIN EVERY THING!" she screams. I felt like I went deaf for a moment with her high pitched squeaky voice echoing throughout the house. A man comes out of the room and politely asks me to leave. Mase tries to protest but I tell him it's not my place to be and that I'll leave, I start walking down the hallway and end up outside again.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

"No I won't leave, I have to see for myself that they get married! Tracy is a witch, but I have to see for myself" I say in my head, so I look around to make sure no one it watching and hide behind a curtain. "Just until he says 'I do'"

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me_

_Don't you?_

Tracy starts walking down the aisle, smiling at everyone as if she's a queen; my stomach tightens up with nausea as I stare at the fake smile plastered on her face. That smile can't fool me, and Roy shouldn't fall for it either, she doesn't love him I know it, and he doesn't love her, or even like her. I can tell because when she walks towards him his face stays emotionless; blank. He doesn't want this I can tell. I see him look around for someone special but when he doesn't find them he frowns even more. 'it's you he's looking for!' I tell myself. It has to be… everyone else is there... He looks again and he sees my head pop out of the curtain, then he smiles like a child who just saw the biggest lolly-pop ever, he stares at me pleading to help him, to get him out of this.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

I sit through the torture of listing to her go on, on how much she loves Roy and how she has and always will be there for him. Yeah right. Roy is still looking at me with faithful eyes. He knows what she's saying isn't true, I mean… he has to know!

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

As I hear the priest ask for any objections, I quickly get out of the curtains and run towards them till I'm seen by everyone, this was the moment I was waiting for.

"I Object" I unnecessary shout, "I object…" I say softly

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

Looking in to Roy's eyes I see the happiness and love in his eyes as he looks towards me. Every one that was in the military there smiled too, a few of them cheered. Tracy screamed and told people to get me out but Rebecca told her to shut up before she punches her… Tracy shut up instantly.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Roy steps down the three steps and ran towards me, I stood there in shock as it just came to me, the actions I just made, afraid that I ruin Roy's happiness and that Tracy is really what he wanted.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

As I realized he had me in a tight hug and was whispering thank you and I love you so much and asked me to forgive him for his awful mistake! I wrapped my arms around him and shushed him.

"Look Roy, is it either ME or her?" Tracy yells. He doesn't say anything, turns, and passionately kisses me as an answer.

_And you say let's run away now_

_I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor_

_Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around_

_When they said 'Speak now'_

Roy and I left after that back to my home,

"I love you, you know? I only agreed to marry her because you were so distant after the promise day and I thought you didn't… love me" Roy stated as he twirled my hair in-between his fingers.

"I thought you wouldn't love me after all the pain I caused people so I stayed away" I frowned at the mistake I made that caused Roy and I to be apart.

"I caused just as much… no, I have caused more pain than you. Let's just forget about that for now and be… happy" suggested Roy as he kissed the top of my head.

"Alright"

"I love you Riza, more than everything and anything, and I'm thankful you saved me from that witch Tracy"

"I love you to Roy, I'm glad you didn't really love her"

"You're the only one for me, love"

**And they lived happy ever after! THE END :D**

**-by Dionne Hawkeye**

**-edited and proofread by Lisa Hawkeye**


End file.
